Girls
by BAM Aesthetic
Summary: Takeru misses the portal into the digiworld and gets transported to a world full of...girls? He sees a girl and falls in love with her...I just suck at romance fanfics, so corny. R&R!!! PS it might not end up T/OC *wink* and i said MIGHT. heh.
1. The start of it all

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon.  
  
Girls ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
The phone rang. It was about 4:25 a.m. and the blonde haired, 12 year old boy, Takeru, grabbed the phone immediately as if he expected the call.  
  
"Taiichi?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You called 10 minutes late!"  
  
"I know, but Koushirou didn't find out the problem in the digi-world until around 4:10."  
  
"So.?"  
  
"So we're leaving for the digiworld at about 6:30. Meet us at the camp where we met."  
  
"That serious, huh?"  
  
"Yeah. The force that kidnapped Hikari is stronger than we expected."  
  
"So how long are we staying in the digi-world?"  
  
"I dunno. Pack for about a couple of weeks. We can always wash our clothes there."  
  
The two boys hung up and Takeru started packing.  
  
At 6:20, Takeru left. He guessed that 10 minutes would be enough time on bike, but when he got to his bike, he found that it had a flat tire. Damn, he thought. Now he would have to run.  
  
Half way there, he looked at his watch. It was 6:28. I guess I still have time, he said to himself, doubtfully, but still with a hint of hope. After all, that was what his crest was. What he didn't know was that the portal to the digital world would be closing soon.  
  
When he finally got to the camp, it was 6:40 and the portal closed with the opening of a new one.  
  
"Damn them," he said, "Not one person waited for me. Not even Yamato! Good thing it's still open." He walked in the portal with his things dragging behind him. When he reached the other side, it wasn't familiar at all.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~* First part was dumb, I know, but the second one will be better. R&R!^_^! 


	2. Introductions

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon.  
  
Girls Part 2 ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Now, whenever Takeru enters the digital world, his digimon, Patemon, would always fly towards him, since they wouldn't have seen each other for how long. This time, Patemon just didn't. This led Takeru to two conclusions: 1. Something happened to Patemon and 2. He wasn't in the digi-world.  
  
Right when he finished his thoughts, a group of girls came running toward him. To add to that, he thought they were all hot! One had golden hair, kind of like his, and green eyes that sparkled. Another one had black hair that the sun made shine. Another had red hair and glistening blue eyes.  
  
"Welcome! Guys don't usually come through this portal! What is your name?" Said the red haired girl.  
  
"Takeru."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you, Takeru!" Said the girl with black hair. "My name is Megumi."  
  
"Yes and I'm Ryoko!" Said the golden haired girl.  
  
"I'm Aki," said another girl.  
  
"Call me Midori. Please do!" said another girl.  
  
They all continued to introduce themselves.  
  
"Now choose your bride!" They all said, excitedly. After the group of girls finished introducing themselves.  
  
"What?!? A bride? But I'm only 12!" Takeru said.  
  
"Is that a problem?" asked Ryoko.  
  
"Kind of, I guess." Then Takeru noticed a girl, who wasn't in the group, who didn't seem to notice him or the other girls at all. She had brown hair and violet eyes, that just stared into space. She looked about 12, too. Takeru loved the sight of her. She seemed so angelic. She just lay down on her back, on the grass, watching the sky. Thinking. "Hey, um.What's her name?" Takeru pointed to her.  
  
"Oh, that's only Achika. Don't mind her. She's mean, rude, and obnoxious. She doesn't want a man around. Unlike us!" Answered Midori.  
  
Achika, Takeru thought, how can a girl who looks so beautiful be, 'obnoxious'?  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~* Hope you like part 2! R&R!^_^! 


	3. The contemplating takeru

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon.  
  
A/N: Well...I finally have the time to re-write the 3rd chap...man..that sucks that I lost them...stupid floppy disks...so since i have no clue what i wrote in chaps 3 or 4, I'm going to have to...write it by scratch...::sweatdrop:: PS I forgot to say that the book Sang Spell inspired me to write this...well actually the part about a different world/dimension. Sorry for the ermm...delay...for the thanks and the chapter.   
  
Girls Part 3 ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Takeru didn't know what it was about her that attracted him to her. 'Achika,' he thought. He thought about every single detail that could remember about Achika. Soon, he decided that it was the way she looked. That brought him to wonder how he got so shallow. "I blame Yamato." He said outloud to himself.  
  
The trees outside made shapes like marionette puppets...which creeped him out...a lot. It was a little after the girls stopped insisting that he choose someone to marry that Ryoko led him to a little shed that he could stay in for the night. He didn't know what time it was because for some reason, his watch stopped at 6:41, which was the time that he reached this world.   
  
His thoughts drifted and led to...  
  
'Hikari....' He was worried. He had absolutely no clue on what it was that kidnapped Hikari, or what was going on in the digi-world. 'Damn! For once in my life, I wish that I kept Koushirou's laptop....' He chuckled a little, reminiscing about when it was Koushirou's birthday. They knew that his parents were going to get him a new laptop so they took Koushirou's old one and hid it at the Takaishi house. Koushirou got mad and threatened to leave them all alone the next time they needed to help the digi-world and the real world from total annihilation. They eventually gave it back, but when Koushirou opened his parent's gift, he discarded the old laptop for the knew one. 'Damn.' Takeru thought again.  
  
Soon it was morning and for some reason, Takeru actually had at least a few hours of sleep. He decided to meet Achika, who magically appeared into his thoughts a little while after he woke up. The first thought was to ask people for a way out of this place. 'Oh, yeah. I have to get to the digi-world and save Hika-chan...' He thought to himself. He shook his head, aware of his grogginess (A/N: is that a word?). He stood up weakly and headed out to the river. After he splashed the cool water on his face, he wiped his eyes with his green sleeve and blinked with a bewildered expression on his face. He kept walking with the same confused face until he ran into...a girl that he met the other day. Okay, bad description but there were just so many girls!!!  
  
"Hello, there." The girl said. Her eyes sparkled a purple color as the sun shone on her face. Her hair was a teal-like color and it blew softly in the same direction as the west-ward blowing wind. (A/N: How did he know it was going west-ward? Well, if you listen in your science class, the sun was rising, so it was on the west side...I think...::sweatdrop:: nevermind.)  
  
"Um...hi. Erm...Sorry, I forgot you're name." Takeru said sheepishly. A light blush crept to his cheeks.  
  
"It's alright. I wouldn't blame you, since there's too many of us for you to remember. I'm Natsumi." She said smiling, to show that she really wasn't mad.  
  
"Heh, well, I'm glad that you're not mad, Natsumi." Takeru said, to let her know that he now knew her name.  
  
"Well, did you need help about anything?" It was apparent that she noticed his puzzled expression when they first met (before the conversation).  
  
"Oh, yeah!" Takeru debated on what to ask first, which took about 5 second. "How can I meet Achika?"  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*   
  
that kitsune LPS!!(---well that was unnecessary.): o0o0o! Well, /that/ ending was...expected. ::sweatdrop:: Anyways, hope you liked part 3! R&R!^_^! 


	4. Achika

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon.  
  
Girls Part 4 ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Takeru sighed. He should've known he wouldn't have gotten an excited greeting. Still, he felt as though his newest fantasies would never come true. 'Oh well...I guess this is how life is...I wonder how Yamato stays so...feeling-less when girls dump him?' A thought then came to him. 'Argh...he never has to. None of the girl he dates would ever think of dumping HIM.' As Takeru was feeling sorry for himself, Natsumi was explaining his situation.  
  
"He's from Earth...and well...he needs to find a way to get back. I erm...decided to recommend him to you because, well...you're so close to finding a way out." Her smile was weak and pleading. Achika sighed.  
  
"I guess I'll help him. What other choice do I have? You're just going to annoy me until I help him anyway. Why not just skip a step?" Achika sighed again, rolling her eyes and turning her head away from Takeru. Takeru, on the other hand just started and kept on smiling. He was going to get out of this crazy world and spend time with Achika. And he was finally close to helping Hikari-chan.  
  
"Alright then...I guess I'll just leave Takeru-kun alone here...with you. Sayonara!" She turned to leave, but as she walked past Takeru, he seemed so sure that when she glanced at him, she winked at him. This thought made him blush. 'Man...I don't know the first thing to talk with her about...' Takeru thought nervously.  
  
"So, you're from Earth too?" Takeru said, rumaging through his brain to see what he could talk to her about. Achika started walking away from him, in the same direction Natsumi left, so he immediately followed just to follow her and so he wouldn't get lost.  
  
"Yeah." Achika answered easily. Takeru was hoping there would be more to the response so he tried again.  
  
"So...how long have you been here?"   
  
"2 months." Her answer was once again...short.  
  
"Erm...how long did it take you to find the way out of here?"  
  
"Didn't find a way out yet."  
  
"Oh...yeah." Takeru said sheepishly. "Where are we going?" Achika stopped and turned around, almost causing Takeru to trip and fall on her, but he stopped in time.  
  
"Well, I'm going home to change. I don't know where you're going." Achika said annoyed.  
  
"Oh...." Takeru said, blushing. Then something caught his attention. As Achika started walking again, he said, "You have extra clothes?"  
  
"Yeah." Achika said with the same short answers, not bothering to turn back. He ran after her again and stopped when she answered.  
  
"You brought extra clothes here?" Takeru asked, obviously surprised.  
  
"Y-yeah." She answered, awkwardly. She had stopped walking again, but this time, she stayed standing, looking straight ahead of her.  
  
"You knew you would need them? How?" Takeru asked, as curious as ever. He clearly didn't notice how discomfited he made her.  
  
"I-I didn't." She said quietly. "I didn't know." She added even quieter, though Takeru still heard it. He walked up to her and (as he was used to doing when the other girls needed comforting) put his left arm around her shoulders, leading her to the side, where the river still ran. They sat down.  
  
"What happened?" He asked her gently.   
  
"I-I...." She shook her head and her solemn face changed to her normally forlorn and unsympathetic-looking face. "Hey! You had no right to...touch me!" Her voice changed from a deeply poignant one to a disgusted one. It seemed obvious to Takeru that Achika didn't like to open up to people.  
  
Achika, once again continued on her way, while Takeru yelled, "Wait! I don't know my way around yet!" Right behind her. Takeru didn't know if it was his imagination or not, but on her face lay a slight impression of a smile.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*Girls Part 5 End   
  
R-chan: Oh yes!! Woohoo! Cheer with me, people! I'm on a roll right now! Part 5!! Farthest I've ever gone with a fanfic...I have a feeling that I'm actually going to finish this one...YAY! Well, R&R and hope ya like this chapter and...I'm actually starting the next part after I finish this last and final part of this chap! HEEHEE! Stay tuned. Achika will probably open up later...probably 7th chapter (there goes my favorite number again...::sweatdrop::) and, hey people, still not sure whether I want a Takeru/OC or Takari(Ah! I remember the days when i was obsessed with Takari...sigh sigh). It could lead up to Takeru/OC since OC is a main part of the story, but it could have a twist (and i know exactly what it will be...heh) and end up Takari...but! I could have the "twist" and have another "twist" that brings the story back to Takeru/OC...so yeah... See how I'm confused?  
  
Welps, if you didn't bother reading all of that, all I'm saying is... R&R pweas! 


	5. Fountain of dreams

Girls Part 5  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
Takeru suddenly sat up, after his time of screaming, in what was a combination of terror and surprise. He wiped his eyes and opened them to find Achika standing over him with an empty bucket, her forefinger to her lips saying, "Shh!" Looking out, it was dark, with little hints that the sun was rising and was going to be up soon.  
  
"What the---what time is it?" Takeru asked confused, changing what he was going to say in mid-sentence. He took a little glimpse of Achika's annoyed face and focused his attention to the darkness outside, while listening to her answer.  
  
"It shouldn't be more than 5:30." She said coolly, as she pulled the startled Takeru to his feet, by his arm.  
  
"AM?!" He asked getting up.  
  
"Well, you want me to help you, right?" She let go of Takeru's sleeve as Takeru nodded at her. "Well, then I have to tell you how far I am in getting out so that you can help me." Eyeing the bag next to the spot where Takeru slept(an arm sleeve was sticking out), she ordered, "Get dressed and go outside. I'll be waiting." She sighed and turned to walk away, closing the door behind her as soon as she stepped outside the shed. It was pretty cold inside so Takeru decided to wear the only sweater he brought with him(It was green).  
  
He walked to the door and looked through a chink to see if Achika was still there. She was wearing a long, thin shirt, though she showed no signs of being cold. Takeru opened the door a little as the cold morning air hit his face. He opened it wider when Achika turned around and stepped outside.  
  
"So," He started, at an attempt to hide his shivering in his words, "what're we going to...do?" His attempt failed. His voice showed very well that he was freezing. He wondered how Achika could seem so warm.  
  
"Follow me." Achika said in a bored tone, with her usual sigh, leading Takeru from his shed to the forest. Once they got to the river, Takeru expected to stay at the river but Achika just continued further and deeper into the forest. Twigs cracked as Takeru and Achika walked, being the only thing bringing noise into the silent journey. He could see the pink, orange, and yellow rays of the sun blending together through the leaf-less trees, though they hid when Takeru passed the trees with leaves.  
  
They finally stopped at a fountain, made of stone, that had a shape of a fairly tall male elf, which had long, straight hair, and it was stanced with a bow and arrow at hand, the arrow pointing to a cave. The surroundings showed the familiarity of the evergreen scene of Takeru's entrance into this crazy world.  
  
"Isn't this where I...?" Takeru was cut off.  
  
"Where you were when we found you? Yes, yes it is." Achika said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Why isn't anyone here?" Takeru wondered aloud.  
  
"Noone ever hangs around here; the only reason they were here the day you came was because you were MALE. There was a a little excitement, don't mind my understatemen."  
  
"Oh, well then, w-what is that?" Takeru said, turning his attention back to the statue in obvious awe. He stared at the magnificent statue. He walked up close to it and noticed all the detail features, from the intense stare to the long hair, looking as if it floated past the statue's face. The water poured delicately, yet magically from under the elf's feet to all sides of the pedestal. He turned to Achika for the answer.  
  
"That is the Fountain of Dreams. It's sort of like a wishing well, except for the fact that in order for your wish to come true, you have to have good intentions...in your wish, I mean." She explained. Though Takeru knew that that was the first time Achika told anyone about the fountain, the way she worded her sentence gave Takeru a feeling that Achika had practiced what she was saying and the way she would say it.  
  
"Wow...." Takeru said. He noticed the cave. "Where does that lead to?" He asked pointing. Looking at the elf's stare made him reluctant to ask the question he just asked.  
  
"No idea. Inside, there are many paths that one can choose. Probably portals to different worlds." Achika said, with a faraway look.  
  
"Are you ever going to try them? The different paths, I mean. To see if they are portals or not?" Takeru asked. He was greeted by a (very rare) smirk from Achika.  
  
"Exactly why I brought you."  
  
'Oh man...What did I get myself into?'

Girls Part 5 End  
  
R-Chan:Thanks for all the good reviews! (Especially Blackout12!!! Thank you and yes; sugar-highs and air-highs come very often to me...heh. ) They have really encouraged me to continue this fanfic...Thanks again! (If you look in Digi-bits Part 2, this part will be the same...hehe...I'm lazy...)  
  
P.S. I have to upload Part 5 again...sweatdrop I forgot to change the "Girls Part 4" to "Girls Part 5" when I copied and pasted...Sorry for the inconvenience( ---whoa!)bow bow bow 


	6. Irrelevance at this point

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon.  
  
Girls Part 6  
  
"What exactly are we going to do?" Takeru asked, vaguely scared of an answer.  
  
"We're going to go inside!" There was a hint of excitement in his companion's voice, which surprised Takeru, might I add.  
  
"I-inside?" Takeru asked pointing. His voice cracked, showed a little suspicion and panic.  
  
"Unless you don't want to." Achika sighed. It was obvious to Takeru that she was really looking forward to going inside and Achika's sigh just made him guilty.  
  
"Erm...I guess we can go now?" Takeru asked, not wanting to go higher up on Achika's bad list.(A/N: heehee...my auntie keeps one of these...still not on it! Mwahaha...)  
  
"Well, I guess we can wait until we learn more about the portals." Achika said.  
  
"How did you find this place, though?" Takeru asked curiously.  
  
"I followed what I remembered from when I first came to meet the other girls...." Achika said lightly.  
  
"You remembered that you came from in there? I didn't come through a cave...I think." Takeru said thinking profusely about his first day there.  
  
"You did. I found you, unconcious." Achika said quietly. "I pulled you out into the field."  
  
"Oh." Was all Takeru could say to his surprise. He then thought of all the details from when he first came to this world.  
  
"You know, I was surprised to see you here. Your are the only male that has been able to get in here. And you are also the only one I've ever found unconcious when you crossed the portal." Achika said matter-of-factly, with a slight hint of the fact that she found this fact hilarious.  
  
"Maybe I was the only one unconcious because I was a guy?" Takeru asked, truly believing that Achika was the smartest person he's ever known...besides Koushirou, of course. I mean, who can be smarter than him?  
  
"Maybe...." Achika thought carefully about what Takeru just said. To her, this could be an important fact, though Takeru was oblivious to this idea.  
  
While Achika was thinking about Takeru's idea, Takeru was busy thinking about what Achika said about finding him. A question suddenly formed into his mind, and as he asked it, he was sure he knew the answer. "Why...uh...how exactly did you find me in the cave?" He waited for the answer he was sure he was going to hear.  
  
"I was going to try to go through one of the portals." Achika said, verifying that Takeru's thoughts were correct.  
  
Girls Part 6 End  
  
A/N: i know, bad place to stop, but i need to move on with this story. i kinda screwed it up somewhere in this chapter, but don't worry, i'll fix it up to go well with the story. please excuse the delay of the posting. i'm excited, i feel the climax coming; i have an idea that might change the storyline. SPOiLER


	7. Said in confidence

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon.  
  
Girls Part 7  
  
She surprised him right then and there. Out came her story, spilling out of her mouth, and into Takeru's ears leading into his heart. Achika's story would be one he would never forget.  
  
--  
  
"Why go into a portal if you don't even know if it's going to lead into Earth?" Takeru asked. "Why take such a great risk?"  
  
Achika sighed. At this point, she was killing herself with the suppression and was dying to tell someone her story; Takeru was the only there who Achika knew would listen, at least that's what intuition told her. "I didn't care whether or not I returned to Earth or not; I didn't care if i ended up in some alternate universe, other than this one of course. I 't take another moment with these prissy, flaunty..."girly-girls," y'know? They sort of piss me off, with their desperation. I mean, come on, I swear, if an ugly-ass guy came through that portal instead of you, they would have been all over him." She shook her head. "Well, I guess before I spill my heart out to you, we should start over as friends, yes?" She smiled, unexpectantly, just like the sudden outburst of what she kept hidden in her mind.  
  
Takeru was, at the moment, speechless, but he nodded. Achika, knowing the reason why Takeru was acting like this, continued her speech anyway.  
  
Still holding up her grin, she began their new introductions. "Hi, I'm Achika Hanabi. I'm a Japanese - Filipina from the lovely city of Manila, Philippines. I'm 12, and turning 13 in October." She stuck out her hand, and for a moment, Takeru saw her as an innocent little girl. This new Achika was definately a stranger to him, but he knew immediately that he liked this outspoken Achika, who spoke her mind for him and him only. He smiled back.  
  
"Hi, Ms. Hanabi. I'm Takeru Takaishi. Resident of Japan. Would you like to tell me more about yourself?" Takeru raised his right hand adding, "I swear that the words I hear from you will never escape my lips for anyone else to hear. I swear." Achika read this fake formality correctly: as an invitation of confidence. Thus, she began her story.  
  
"My dad was addicted to cigarettes. He divorced my mom when I wasn't even 1, I swear that pissed me off. The main reason being he got my mom to elope with him, made her ditch, he was the cause of everything she did bad; he screwed up her life. She got a boyfriend and he turned out GREAT. sarcasm He beat her and everything.... Soon, she just couldn't take it anymore. She told me she would only leave me at home with HIM for only a while, until she came back with the papers and money and we would live by ourselves and be HAPPY." For a moment, it seemed like tears were starting to appear in her eyes, but she turned and wiped her eyes before Takeru could take a good look. She continued.  
  
"I was only 9. So, 3 years stuck with that ass. He was a lush. He would use up all his money on beer, so me, being the "bad one" stole money from him for my food, clothes, everything I needed. For three years, I stole from him, but he was too drunk to notice, fortunately, 'cause it was the only way for me to survive. I was 7 years off the regulated working age, and HE wouldn't sign the papers...sigh. Sure, sometimes I cheated and got really nice shoes, clothes...but still people at school couldn't see me for who I was, but for what I wore. It was their fault I grew to become bitter. I hated everything...and I still pretty much do hate everything." She gasped for breath. It was obvious she has never told anyone about this before. It was obvious she was scared of what Takeru was thinking; scared of everything, rather than hateful towards everything.  
  
"But, all that in the past, it doesn't matter." She choked on an approaching sob while attempting to swallow it. Even though she was opening up like this to Takeru, she still didn't want to show her vulnerability. Her fists tightened. "It wasn't until a couple months ago, I got caught for stealing his money. 'Cause stupid me, I stole right in front of his face when he was sober. Well, how would I know if he was sober when I always expected him to be drunk, I swear. So he grounds me, and I scream at him telling him he had NO RIGHT to ground me, seeing as how he's just my mom's EX-boyfriend. He isn't even a legal guardian. So he hits me, with one of his old beer bottles, right on the back of my head, just above my neck." She lifted up her hair so Takeru could see the bruise, still raw, on the very end of her skull (right side), and literally just above her neck. Takeru flinched to see such beauty destroyed by one with the least right to do so.  
  
"I got knocked out. He ran off to drink. He thought it would be fatal, so he needed an alibi to be out of the house, though he chose quite the unusual one. I came to, packed a few things, and ran off. It was dark, so very dark. I think it was around 8 o' clock...pm. I couldn't..." She paused a while, remembering. "It was...too dark...I 't see...and then..." She made gesture with her hands. "Here I am."  
  
"I see...," was all Takeru could say; Achika's life was sad indeed. "Well," he cleared his throat and continued on. "Well, do we have any idea which cave we're going into?" He tried an enthusiastic smile, and Achika couldn't help but laugh. She caught herself, though.  
  
"I...I think I know which leads back to Earth. I remember seeing 2 other entrances to my...ehh..." She looked at her hands for a second. "Left. Yeah, to my left. 2 portals..." After starting off talking to Takeru, she soon ended up pretty much talking to herself. She subconsciously started moving, and Takeru dumbfoundedly followed.  
  
"So...eh...we're going into the cave? Achika?" Achika remained silent caught up in her thoughts. "Achika..? Achika answer me! Answer me...!!" Takeru ran after the briskly moving Achika, who still didn't answer.  
  
Girls Part 7 End  
  
A/N: A thousand pardons, friends. Please and thank you. Gah. Sorry for the lame-ness of this barely even work of art. It was just a little something I concocted at 11:30 PM 'till 12:05AM on the night before going to China Town at 7:30AM but it was daylight's savings so I had to wake up at what would have been 5 AM. --;; Sorry again for having you all put up with this...


End file.
